The present disclosure relates to a snowthrower chute control system, and more particularly to an automatically adjusting chute control system using electronic compass guidance.
Both single-stage and dual-stage snowthrowers are commonly used to clear snow from driveways, sidewalks, patios, roadways, etc. Traditionally, the operator of the snowthrower has been required to manually adjust the directional output of the snowthrower chute in order to aim the thrown snow in a desired direction away from the space being cleared. Such manual adjustment is generally achieved via a user-manipulated crank arm located in proximity to other user controls of the snowthrower, wherein the crank arm activates a worm gear or belt system to rotate the chute to the desired position.
In order to adequately clear the desired space, the snowthrower operator generally makes multiple parallel passes within the space. At the end of each pass, the operator turns the snowthrower 180° and begins another pass. However, with each 180° turn, the operator also needs to manually adjust the output direction of the snowthrower chute. In order to do so, the operator will stop movement of the snowthrower, remove at least one hand from the controls, and manipulate the crank arm until the output of the chute is in the desired direction. This operation is repeatedly performed as the snow is cleared, causing the user to expend much of their time and energy to directing the output of the snow from the chute rather than operating the snowthrower itself.
More recently, automated systems for adjusting the directional output of the chute have been devised. These systems utilize electric motors and gear systems to rotate the chute based on the operator's manipulation of a toggle switch near the other system controls. While the user does not need to manually operate the crank arm or manually move the chute in any other way, these systems still require the user to stop the snowthrowing operation and adjust the directional output of the chute (via the toggle switch) at the end of each pass.
Therefore, it is desired to have a directional output control of a snowthrower chute that does not interrupt the snowthrowing operation and does not require user input continuously throughout.